Already Over
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: She was holding onto something that had been gone for over eight years. Will holding on be worth all the pain? Edge/OC. Retirement Story. Thank-You Edge. Oneshot.


**A/N: Thank-you Edge. For everything.**

"No," She refused to believe what had just happened. This couldn't be true... it just couldn't be. She knew him better than anyone else in this world. So what if this was the first time she had seen him in person in eight years? So what if eight years ago, he left her, and everything they had together without a second thought? All of that meant nothing. Her love for him was stronger than the hatred she should hold against him, so strong that it continued to pull her through these long eight years. Seeing him weekly from her television screen kept her content, because at least she still got to see that bright beautiful face, that always brought a smile to her own face. But now he was going to take that away from her? Her only way of seeing him anymore was about to disappear? No, that was not an option, and it just couldn't happen. He tried to walk out of her life completely before, and he failed. He couldn't try to do it again, because this time he would more than likely succeed...

The tears that were starting to fill up his baby blue eyes, started to trickle down his cheeks. He was only a few feet away from her in the ring talking of this madness. She felt used... she spent all of her money on this front row ticket when she heard from an underground source that he had some 'big announcement'. But it was this? His big news was some of the worst news of her life? She couldn't take this feeling. Her stomach felt knotted, and she felt as if she was going to vomit. This was something that she could no longer stand to watch. She arose from the metal chair she was sitting in, and stole a glance at him one last time before all of these thoughts consumed her mind. He was going to ruin that last little piece she had left of him... He was going to ruin all he worked so hard for... He was going to ruin himself... he was going to ruin her. So many things were going to be destroyed by his decisions, and it just wasn't fair.

Finally, she tore herself away from gazing at him. She fought her way through a horde of wrestling fans so she could get out of this place that she no longer wished to be at. Inside her chest, she felt her heart slowly breaking. Throughout her rough fight out of here, she saw many faces all crying over the loss of one of the best... she knew they were all more than upset over what they had just witnessed, but she doubted that anyone was as upset as she was. She did feel bad though, since first of all, she understood what they were going through, and second of all, she knew exactly what it felt like to have Adam Copeland come in and dazzle you, then just leave you like you never meant a thing.

Once they all started chanting his name, that was all she could here. The chant, to her anyways, was the equivalent of her nails run down against a chalkboard right about now. His name was the last thing she needed to her. She didn't need a reminder that all she had left was getting taken away from her.

But finally, she got away from the madness that she had just endured, unharmed physically, but emotional, she was more hurt than ever.

All she cared about right now was trying to stop him from making one of the hugest mistakes of his life. Something that would not only hurt her, and the fans, but also, it would hurt him. She needed to get to him... before he was gone. This was the last chance she had, and she couldn't afford to lose it.

-Time lapse-

He finally made his decision. After weeks of contemplating the thought, a thought that would hurt his fans, his friends, his family, and himself. A thought that shouldn't have even be suggest to him this early in the game... A thought that shouldn't even be happening. He didn't want to stop this early because he knew how much he had left to give... but then, he also didn't want to end up in a wheelchair for the rest of his life either. So retiring was his only option. Even if he did feel like the most selfish man in the world for doing what he was about to do, he had to do it for the better of himself.

Before he was queued to go out, for one last final time... he glanced around backstage... at everything that would soon be nothing but a memory to him. Once the tech told him to go, he went out and exploded into the arena filled with screaming fans. A feign smile was plastered upon his face.

The vibes from the crowd hit him quickly. He knew that they were all wondering the same thing: What could Edge's big announcement possibly be? He knew that all throughout the night that it was more than slightly hinted that he was going to end it all... but no one believed that he of all people, would end it. He was one of the best of all time, that was still around, young, and kickin'. Right now, not only was he the the heavy weight champion of the world, but he was also in the prime of his career. No one would believe the fact that Adam Copeland was going to walk out on his first love, his life, his world... wrestling, so early on. It just didn't seem as if it was possible for him to tear himself away from wrestling. But of course, everyone was wrong... and he was leaving.

As he walked down the ramp, he was still thinking about what he was about to do. It was the only thought that was in his mind right now, and he didn't think it was ever going to stop haunting his thoughts.

After finishing his entrance, and his music cut, he glanced around at all of his fans, which only made him grip the microphone that was in his hands tighter. He took a deep breath, then began talking. Instead of flat out saying what he was going to do, he decided that it was best to 'beat around the bush'. First, he spoke of his illustrious career and all of the achievements that he had made in his short time of having this career. Then he spoke of the company, and his fans. Lastly, he spoke of the injuries he had received throughout the years, and how professional wrestling isn't just 'smoke and mirrors' some of the stuff actually can do damage upon a wrestler. Which led him to speak of his infamous neck injury that led him out of action for a year, eight years before this one. He told everyone that recently his neck had really been hurting him... which was going to lead him to retirement.

At that moment, every fans heart broke, or they were just left his disbelief. He looked around one more time, with tears in his eyes, and saw an all too familiar person standing in the crowd. He blinked, causing the tears to finally fall after dwelling on his eyes for too long. He wasn't seeing things, she was actually there. After taking another deep breath, he turned away from her, praying that she didn't see him staring directly at her. He spoke again, saying his final goodbye to everyone. The all chanted his name, which only made the tears fall further. He glanced over to where she was sitting, to see that the spot that he had sworn that he saw her was now vacant. He slightly shook his head, wondering why he even remembered her, then he went backstage.

The other wrestlers greeted him when he got backstage, with their loud claps filling the air. He hugged, or shook hands with all of them. They wished him luck, and he returned a few kind words back to them. But then he finally reached his ends with the wrestlers, and was forced to walk to his locker room all by his lonesome. He couldn't help but shake his feeling of sadness that was starting to overcome him. He felt like this was all happening way too quickly, and as if he was going to fall into a deep dark depression since he no longer could have the only thing that mattered in this life anymore. Which just wasn't fair.

Sighing, he opened the door to his own personal locker room so he could gather his belongings, then fly back home. This was his final time on RAW, and that thought was beginning to eat away at him.

His own feelings changed quickly when he found someone sitting in his locker room, staring back at him. He jumped back, then calmed himself and caught his breath, his feels were now pure astonishment, "What are you doing here?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but how did she even get back here? He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, that looked like the had pure agony written in them. She looked like a tortured soul, and it worsened his pain to see her look like that.

"I'm here to stop you from leaving all that matters to you," She spoke softly, her voice cracked slightly with each word. The sadness in her voice was agonizing to him. Also the fact that she cared so much that he was going to leave this all behind... after he left her behind so many years ago.

Another sigh escaped from his mouth, and his fingers ran through his long blond hair. He averted his stare from her, down the the tiled floor beneath his feet, then he glanced back up at her. "I have to leave. I don't want to, you probably know that better than anyone else in the world," He paused, and watched her nod slightly, "When it comes to wrestling, I gave up everything for it. I guess this is karma in a way... I'm forced to leave the only thing that matters, after leaving things, and people in which I mattered too..." As he spoke those words, he realized the unbelievable truth behind them all. He had left so much to be here, and now, he was forced to leave.

She nodded again, this time her head was hung and she was starring down at the floor. He knelt down beside her, needing to see her face as he asked this question. He gentled touched her hand that was hanging down beside her body, causing her to look up at him. Her mascara and eyeliner was beginning to run, and the tears were cascading down her cheeks one by one, "Diedra , why are you so hurt about this?" He cooed, looking into her tear glossed eyes.

Diedra sniffled, then uttered these words, in a shaky voice, "Because Adam, wrestling is all I have left of you." She began sobbing, and placed her face in her hands. Adam stood up and wrapped his arms around her small frame that he hadn't held in over eight years. Right now, this all felt right too him. It felt right to him eight years ago, but back then he knew wrestling would come back and tear them apart. But now, after retirement and all... nothing could stop them... at least if she'd take him back.

After a few more moments, her sobs started to lessen, as did Adam's tight hold on her. Finally, he pulled away from her, and he gazed into her eyes, "I won't leave." His words caused her eyes to lit up in excitement. She prevented him again from leaving her life completely... She didn't care if he was physically in her life, but as long as he was somehow in her life, she didn't care if she was in his, since he didn't care that she was when he left her...

"You promise?" She questioned in such a low tone that it would have been difficult to hear her if he hadn't been within such a close distance to her.

He nodded, "I promise, but if its only if you agree to one thing, and one thing only..."

She nodded back at him, "Anything." What else would she have to agree to? Of course she wanted him back... But what did she have to agree with? Why would her agreement have anything to do with his wrestling career?

"Do you agree that you and I should get back together again?" She was completely taken back by his words. Those were the last words she ever thought would come out of his mouth in the same sentence. He wanted her back? What?

"W-what?" She questioned him.

He repeated his question, and she glanced all over his face to see if there was any signs that he was lying. She knew Adam loved to pull pranks... she just hoped this wasn't a joke. She had dreamed of the moment for over eight years, and it was finally her opportunity to seize it. She had a strong sense that Adam wasn't lying to her, but she just couldn't form the words to respond to him. All of this just messed with her head.

"Diedra, look... I'm sorry for what I did eight years ago. Wrestling was my first love, and I should have warned you that once I had the opportunity to go back and wrestle after my neck was healed that I was going to leave... but I was young and selfish. All I cared about was wrestling, and I wish that I cared about you. But I didn't and I regret it..." He took her hand in his own hand, "Diedra, I am so sorry that I hurt you..."

Diedra nodded, "I know you are, and it's okay. I just can't bare the fact that you're leaving wrestling... that was my last method of seeing you. I needed you in my life somehow Adam, and that was the only thing I had left of you..."

"I'm sorry... but I have to leave. It's going to be the death of me," He looked down and half smiled, then looked back up at her, "But I promise you, if you give me once last chance, I won't ever leave you unless death carries me out himself."

Diedra smiled, "You know I can't deny you... Okay, one more chance." Adam smiled back at her, and then they shared a long needed embrace.


End file.
